The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf/Archive/2017/January 2017
This is an archive of '''The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf' for the month of January, 2017'' Click this link for the current month, or here for the archive. Miscellaneous # Trump gives all current ambassadors and their families 2 weeks to GTFO # You may want to sit down for this, but apparently Trump's cunning plan to back out of TPP may not kill it, but it will definitely ensure America doesn't even get a voice at the table # He's going to do it. He is actually going to do it. Trump is planning executive orders to drastically reduce the role the US has in the UN # So uh, by "suspending the visa interview waiver program", does that mean people from Western Europe will have to go to an embassy in order to visit the US? Bye bye tourism, I guess # To the nations of the world -- we are more than happy to welcome your huddled masses yearning to breathe free. But if it's all the same -- you can just keep the deadbeats and reprobates -- and the people who want to blow us up # Entire State Department senior management team resigns # Trump's immigration ban will not apply to Muslim countries where he has businesses # At least 100 Google employees traveling overseas are impacted by Trump's order on immigration and may not be able to return to the U.S. Are you feeling safe and protected from the scary terrorists yet? # The GOP's fight against abortion made Trump's anti-refugee policies illegal Europe # Trump's latest executive order effectively stops US-based online companies from operating in the EU Germany # Trump plans on a three-way with Putin and Merkel this weekend which probably won't be as sexy as it sounds The UK # THE PRESIDENT will be meeting with someone named Teresa May later today. THERESA MAY unavailable for comment ## Do not adjust your set, the President really is that orange. Trump to hold his first official press conference as President with Theresa May (Prime Minister not porn star) - scheduled to begin at 1:00 p.m. ET ## May claims that Trump is committed to NATO. Odd that he couldn't say that himself, isn't it? Russia # Trump plans on a three-way with Putin and Merkel this weekend which probably won't be as sexy as it sounds ## Now that the Kremlin has their stooge in power, they want to talk to him about reconsidering these tiresomhe sanctions that are hurting relations between the two countries The Netherlands # After Trump reinstates the Mexico City Policy, the Dutch government proposes international fund to give women in developing countries access to family planning education and services. Rare dutch trifecta in play Asia China # On the campaign trail Trump vowed to challenge China's ascent, but the great negotiator's first move on trade policy, on his first day no less, threw America's traditional allies in Asia into China's arms # Keep your eye on the Trumpling, while President Trump is boasting about his ego , he's handing China the world Middle East # Trump 2016: Evil Hillary's going to sell arms to the Saudis and the Kuwaitis. Trump 2017: His State Department approves $1.8B sale of arms to Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, and others # Trump administration announces plan to fast-track Christian refugees entering the United States. Mysteriously, number of Christians fleeing persecution in the middle east increases 5000% overnight ## Trump says Syrian Christian refugees will be given priority when it comes to applying for refugee status in the United States # Look, Trump IS proving to be a unifier. For ISIS recruiting ## After massive protests, international condemnation, and getting knocked down by the courts, Trump decides the best thing to do is ... double down, of course. What, you were expecting a rational reaction? ## ISIS is thrilled with Donnie's immigration ban mostly because none of those seven countries banned ever sent a terrorist to the U.S. and it means that Trump is as dumb as they say # Trump's immigration ban will not apply to Muslim countries where he has businesses Saudi Arabia # Trump 2016: Evil Hillary's going to sell arms to the Saudis and the Kuwaitis. Trump 2017: His State Department approves $1.8B sale of arms to Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, and others Iran # Iran: Missile test? What missile test? Syria # Trump says Syrian Christian refugees will be given priority when it comes to applying for refugee status in the United States Kuwait # Trump 2016: Evil Hillary's going to sell arms to the Saudis and the Kuwaitis. Trump 2017: His State Department approves $1.8B sale of arms to Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, and others Other Americas Mexico # Trump to impose "very major border tax." Or if you prefer the alternative spelling, "recession" ## Guacamole could be getting 20% more expensive. Thanks, Trump # Trump's policies will probably wreck the economy of Mexico # TRUMP: Pay for the wall, or cancel your visit to the White House. NIETO: Well... bye ## Trump speaks with Mexican president Peña Nieto, insists that he'll make Mexico pay for the phone call Oceana Africa